When i'm ready!
by xmiiinox
Summary: Gray and Lucy have been together for 3 years, but would it last when they get in some challenge with Juvia! When Juvia knows that somthing Gray can't have with Lucy that Juvia can give him ;) [Warning: This is my first fanfiction!]
1. Chapter 1

**- Chapter 1 -**

''Lucy...i-i love you...''

''Gray?...''

They Looked at each others eyes, they get closer and closer.

''I love you too Gray'' And their lips meets.

* * *

**3 years later at the guild - Gray's POV!**

I sat in the bar with Natsu and talked about Lucy and how long we have been together!

''HOW LONG HAVE BEEN TOGETHER!?'' Natsu Shouted out loud and looked at me, and was surprised.

''3...3 years and so what!'' I said quit and looked at him! ''Why are you so surprise?!''

He looked seriously at me ''You have been together for 3 years?!'' and now he smirked ''And you have never sleeped with her'' I looked at him like i don't care ''Gray you were like a playboy before Lucy joined Fairy tail''

I smirked ''I love her Natsu i would wait for anytime'' I said ''and Natsu you would have waited too right?'' i looked at him with a serious face

''You still have feelings for her right?'' I could see Natsu looked away angry. ''I will always have that gray'' he said serious

There were silence between us now...

* * *

**Now home at lucy - Lucy's POV!**

''When do you think is time?!'' Erza said and looked at me with her BIG! eyes and blushed!

''I don't know maybe after we are married!''I said and could see she was suprised ''B-b-bu-but'' she stuttered ''I just...'' i said Erza waited for my answer but i don't know how to say it!

There was a little silence between us while i thinked about how to explain it to erza!

I blushed a little ''I mean i know Gray sometimes can't wait...'' ''i know he wanted to when he can't stop kissing me from the lips to the neck and then i always stops him there'' I said! ''But he respect me when i say i want wait'' i smiled a little

I looked at erza there was passed out ''OH MY GOD! ERZA WAKE UP'' i shouted and shaked her! ''What happen?!'' Erza said now when she woke up! ''You passed out while i told you about me and gray'' i said she looked at me with the big eyes again! '' Is really Romantic '' Erza shouted! ''You really are fool for love'' i said and looked at the window, thinked about Gray.

''Then ain't you afraid when he goes out that he find a some girl he can...you know'' she said serious ''You know he has been like a playboy before''

I looked at her ''He has changed and i know everybody has seen it'' I said ''He was more cold and didn't open his hear...''

''Until you came'' Erza said and gave me a big smile!

I giggled a little '' I wonder where he is.. ''

**END! for chapter 1!**

* * *

I hope it good guys! it is my first fanfiction! please tell what you think :) and sorry about my mistakes xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys :D i hope you liked the first chapter! so i thinked about just to make the second chapter as fast as i could! :) **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**- The Guild - Normal Pov!**

Gray and Natsu still sat in the bar! ''Have you heard it? There is are a new girl in the guild'' Natsu said and looked at him. Gray just looked annoyed on him ''I couldn't care less!'' he took his mobile and looked at it "I only care about one girl here" and he saw a picture of Lucy!

Natsu just sat there and pretend he didn't care! "Yeah yeah I know" he said! Gray looked at him "Where is the new girl anyway" Gray said and looked around! Until someone sat beside Gray!

* * *

**Gray's POV!**

I saw the person beside me, I haven't seen her before so I guess she is the new girl! "Nice to meet you guys" she said to me and Natsu ''My name is Juvia Loxar" I looked at her and Natsu just got closer and stare at her!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Juvia screamed and kicked Natsu out "Sorry about that! He do it to everyone he meets" I said she looked at me "Let me guess you're just a person, who just pretend to be a cold guy" She said and looked at me!

"Why should I be someone I'm not?!" I said a looked at her "And just so you know my name is Gray Fullbuster" I looked away and had a I don't give a f*ck face! "I kind of like you style Fullbuster" she said with a playfully smirk! "Wanna have a drink?!" I looked out of the blue! And was a little surprise!  
"No Thank you" I said I looked at her "I have a girlfriend" I said with a smirk! I could see she was surprise!

* * *

**Juvia's POV**

He has a Girlfriend?! he look like a playboy "ohhh come on she dosen't have to know" I said playfully, I could see he just don't care I like it he looked at me and was about to say something until someone came and hug him from behind! A blond girl! Who Is she?

* * *

**Gray's POV**

"Gray!" Lucy shouted and hugged me from behind! "I have missed you! How was you mission?" she asked with her big brown beautiful eyes! "It was good and you look amazing!" I said and kissed her! She had a blue/green top, jeans and her hair was a pony tail!

(Now they stopped with the kiss)  
I saw at Lucy who looked at Juvia who I forgot who was there! "Hey I'm Lucy who are you?'' Lucy asked Juvia who I could see was surprise "This is Juvia the new girl in the guild" I said!

* * *

**Lucy's POV!**

"Nice to meet you Juvia" I said and looked at her with a smile! "Nice…to meet you..too" Juvia said she looked both me and Gray! "So I guess this is your girlfriend?" she said "Yup my beautiful girlfriend" Gray said and I just blushed and looked away "duhh stop it" I said shy!

"I need to go! there is something I need to do!" Juvia said and was about to walk away until I said "HEY Juvia!" I said she turn around "Let's do something together! Shopping or something" I shouted! She just nodded and walked away!

"HEY!" Gray said I looked at him "You know what day it is?'' I smiled "Yeah I can't believe is 3 years already! I said and looked at him happy !I will pick you up tonight'' he said now I was curious "What do you have on you mind?" I said and looked at him more curious!

He smirked "something with a bedroom!" He said playfully! I was RED the whole face "GRAYYYYY!" I said "stop teasing me" He just laughed "Okay okay I have a surprise for you" I looked at him "I can't wait" I said! "Oh yeah what do you think of Juvia!" I asked "I think she looks nice and beautiful! But I think I have seen before?!" I said

"She is okay" Gray said and looked away like something has happen?! I wonder what they talked about before I came!? But I can't wait for tonight I guess it will be romantic!

**END OF CHAPTER 2!**

* * *

**So what do you think? please review and say what you think :) I'm sorry if i have some mistakes ^^''**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!**

**- The Guild – Lucy's POV!**  
_Okay i have been hours in the guild now so maybe is time to go home and get ready for toningt? _I said bye to everyone and got home!

* * *

**-Home at Lucy -**

I looked at my closet and was looking for the perfect dress, I want it to be special! ''THERE IS NOTHING I CAN WEAR!'' I shouted until I saw a simple and beautiful dress!  
''DING DONG'' I heard the door bells ''Oh no is it Gray already?'' I said and got to the door! It wasn't Gray it was Erza! ''Hi Lucy I think I forgot my-'' she said but I just took her in ''Please help me to be ready for tonight'' I asked and was about to panic ''GRAY CAN BE HERE ANYTIME'' I panicked even more! ''Relax Lucy!'' she said! ''Here let's get you ready!'' and took me to the room!

''And finish'' Erza said to me! I opened my eyes in front of the mirror. I couldn't believe it, it's was me. I had a white dress there was to my knees and like a black belt on it. I had my hair curly and I had no words for it! ''Thank you Erza!'' I said and hugged her! ''You welcome'' she said! ''Now don't screw anything with your dress and your hair while waiting on Gray oaky! '' she said while looking at me! she said bye and leaved!

* * *

**-Where Gray is – Gray's POV**

''Okay now anything is ready I just need to pick up Lucy!'' I said to myself and was on my to Lucy! '_This night must not go wrong!' _ I was in the city not very long from Lucy's apartment! I saw a lot of people who is drunk and looked really stupid _'I can't believe I was like that for 3 years ago' _I just walked by! I was on my own thoughts! Until I got stopped by some one! I looked up and saw Juvia!

''Hi fullbuster'' she said playfully! I just looked at her and could see she was about to go to a party! ''What are doing here? Shouldn't you be with you Girlfriend'' she asked! ''I was about to go over to her! We are going to have a special night!'' I said with smile! ''Can I ask you why?'' she asked curious I start to get annoyed! "We have been together for 3 years! So i give her a night she will never forget!'' I said proud and looked at her! Juvia looked away "Let me guess! It has something allowed a bed!'' she said! Now I was about to get really annoyed but begin calm "We haven't sleeped with each other before! She wants to wait!'' I said and looked at her.

* * *

**To Lucy Lucy's POV!**

"Where is he?!'' I said and looked at the clock. _He is not the type who comes late_! I looked at the window and was on my own thoughts while I waited for Gray!

* * *

**-Back to Gray – Gray's POV!**

''What?!'' Juvia said! She laughed a little! I got angry ''WHAT IS SO FUNNY?!'' I shouted and looked at her! ''And you are fine with that?...You poor guy'' she said and now she felt sorry for me! ''I'm sure you sometimes just want to-'' ''I need to go!'' I just go pass her, i was late _'I hope she isn't mad now!'_

I was on her apartment now I ringed on her door bell! I looked around the neighborhood there isn't really people out here right know, I guess they are with their family cause people who live here in this neighborhood never goes out for parties! I still looked around until something or someone grab my attention! ''Gray?!'' it was Lucy  
''My my...'' my eyes wide open when I saw the most beautiful girl! I was totally blank until I heard a voice ''Gray wake up!'' I looked at Lucy! She starts giggled! ''Gray you just stared at me for like 3 minutes'' she said and looked at me with a warm smile! ''Sorry I was late I meet someone on my way!'' I said! I looked at her like a little child who did something bad! ''Is okay'' she said and start to locked her door!

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I locked my door and turn around to Gray ''so what do you have on your mind?'' I said! He smiled and laughed ''you really can't wait'' he said and took my hand we begin to walk ''you will see Lucy'' he said!  
After we walked for a while and talked! I still couldn't find out where we were going ''Where are we going?'' I asked ''Just wait'' Gray said! We have now walked really long! We stopped and now I was curious! ''Close your eyes'' He said! I closed my eyes he took my hand and he led me to a place and somehow my heart skips a beat and I heard music plays I'm really curious now!

''Okay you can open your eyes'' he said! I opened my eyes and was surprise! ''Gray this…this place is...'' I tried to say! ''This place is where I told my feelings for you!'' he said! ''For 3 years ago'' I said! It was so beautiful! He made a picnic for us! He has put lights on the pink cherry tree, we stood under for 3 years ago! The place where a cliff and the views was the beautiful ocean! I stood there with wide eyes open! ''Gray is really BEAUTIFUL!'' I hugged him and kissed him!

''Everything for my princess'' he said! We had sitting and eat the food listing to music and talked for a while! ''So who had made the food?'' I asked him! He looked at me ''who do you think?!'' he said! I giggled a little ''Let me guess it was Mira right? '' I said, he looked sad on me! ''How could you know?'' he said playfully I just laughed! ''Hey do you have a feeling someone spying us?'' he asked me! ''Yeah but I'm sure nothing'' I said!

He looked at me ''what about a 'Thank you' kiss?'' he asked me playfully! I looked away with smirk ''Then you have to chase me'' I said! I stood up and begin to run and so did gray he tried to chase me!

* * *

**Juvia's POV(who was the one there was spying!)**

'Hmm maybe I should play a little with those two!' I smirked I don't think Gray should be with her while she give him pain for waiting! 'Hmm this is the ocean maybe I should..' I use my magic! I will make it rain! It only rain a little! So I made it rain even more!  
'Hehe now what will they do!'

* * *

**Gray's POV**

I chased Lucy ''Come here Luc-'' I looked up ''oh shit how can just rain just like that?'' I shouted! ''Gray what do we do now?'' Lucy asked me! ''Wait here'' I said! And I begin to use my ice magic! I froze the rain and crashed it so it was like small lights! ''Is beautiful Gray and it seems like the rain has stopped!'' She said and looked at me! ''Yeah…so where were we'' I asked and looked playfully! Lucy looked at me! ''Oh yeah now I know'' I said with a smirk on face! I took so we both fall down to the grass. I was on the top on her and I just begin to look in her eyes and smile, so did she!  
''I love you Lucy'' I said and got closer! ''I love you too'' and we begin to kiss!  
While we kissed I open my eyes and looked up I could see Juvia standing behind the tree! But I just ignore her!

_''We had the best night ever'' _

**END OF CHAPTER 3!**

* * *

**So what do you think? Please review :) I tried to make it long this time :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

_''I love you Lucy'' I said and got closer! ''I love you too'' and we begin to kiss!  
While we kissed I open my eyes and looked up I could see Juvia standing behind the tree! But I just ignore her!_

_''We had the best night ever''_

* * *

**-The Day after-Gray's POV**

I was in a bar with Natsu and Gildarts we sitting and talked about me and Lucy last night because they were really curious!

''So did you two have a long night? ~'' Gildarts asked and teasing me while Natsu laughed I just got annoyed and looked at away! ''No! we haven't have done anything'' I said and Looked at them ''And you know the answer already!'' Gildarts took his arm around my neck ''If you still wait you know you two will never do it'' he said to me and took his beer and drinked It '' It doesn't matter if you do it or not'' I said angry to him! ''Just because you still are a playboy doesn't it mean I still am!'' I looked away!

''Chill kid!'' He said to ''So how was it anyway'' he asked and looked at me ''It was amazing'' I said ''You should see Lucy she was…..Just wow!'' I now where daydreaming! ''Okay okay I'm actually kind of amazed how you have changed kid!'' He said to me ''Heh…But our night there was something…..'' I didn't know if I should say it to Gildart! ''What?'' he said ''Is nothing'' I lied to him ''I need to go to the guild what about you Natsu?'' I asked him with a look he knew ''Yeah I gotta go! Bye gildart!'' he said!

* * *

**-To Gray and Natsu-Gray's POV**

''So what's up Gray'' Natsu asked me! I looked at him ''I saw Juvia'' I Said to him! ''I have seen her too today!'' He said! I looked annoyed ''No Idiot I saw her when I was with Lucy I think she spyed on us'' I said to him! He Looked surprise ''She used her magic to make it rain!'' I said and looked at people we walked by! ''So…Are you going to talk to her'' Natsu asked! ''I…don't know'' I said to him ''I saw her while I kissed Lucy!'' I looked at Natsu!

''Okay the only thing I can say is DON'T! Let Juvia spoiled your relationship with Lucy'' He said ''You have seen Juvia! And you know she looks attractive! But you can't throw everything away with Lucy!'' He continued! I looked at him he is serious! ''Lucy have changed you and you like it, you love Lucy right!?'' Natsu asked!

* * *

**-To Juvia- Juvia's POV!-**

''Why I'm so sad'' I looked at my apartment!

-Flashback-

_I looked at them kissing! And I got surprise when I saw Gray Opened his eyes! He saw me but he just ignore me, He was too busy kissing Lucy! _

End of Flashback!

''Is it because he is the first guy who have ignore me!?'' I just sat there and didn't know what I should do? ''Maybe I should take a bath!'' I got over to my bedroom so I could get naked! ''What does she have that I don't have!'' I took my clothes off and got out from my bedroom I walked pass the living room and got to the bathroom!

* * *

**-Back To Gray and Natsu- Gray's POV**

''Do really think I will do that'' I said to Natsu angry! ''Nothing could ever make me throw everything away!'' I looked at Natsu he was still serious ''Maybe I should talk to juvia-'' He said! ''No! I will do it!'' I said fast! He looked confused at me ''I will talk to her by myself!'' I said! ''Okay'' He looked at me still confused!  
''So do you know where she lives?'' I asked Natsu! ''Dude were should I know that'' He said! I looked annoyed on him! And took my hands in my pockets and find something I didn't expected ''What the….Is a letter'' I said! Me and Natsu looked at it ''what does it said'' Natsu asked

_Hi Fullbuster ~ I know someday you will feel lonely with Lucy _

_So maybe we could do something one day ~_

Juvia – Ps: Here is my address XXXXXXXXX 

''Hehe I was lucky!'' I said ''Just go to guild Natsu! I will talk to Juvia first'' I said to him Natsu just node and walked away! I made my way to Juvia!

* * *

**-Back To Juvia- Juvia's POV!-**

I turned the shower on! ''Hmm it will have been better if I had a bathtub!'' I said to myself ''But never mind'' I still talked to myself! Now when the water was hot I was about to go in until I heard the door bell! I got a surprise that I flipped ''Ahhhh'' I screamed and my head got a BANG! And everything got blurred and everything got black!

**-To Gray who was outside at Juvia's Apartment!- Gray's POV!**

I heard the scream ''JUVIA! JUVIA!'' I shouted and knocked on the door really hard! ''JUVIA! OPEN THE DOOR!'' I shouted! ''Why doesn't she answer'' I said ''JUVIA I'M COMING IN!'' I shouted and kicked the door so it opened! I Run in the apartment I couldn't see Juvia but I heard water fall so I guess she was in the bathroom!

I run into the bathroom I could see she laid on the floor naked I the shower! But I didn't want to think about! So I just run in and took Juvia in my arm! ''JUVIA JUVIA CAN YOU HEAR ME'' I shouted! I could see she had a hole on the side on her forehead and a little blood coming down! I tried to feel her heart beating but it didn't so I used first aid on her which helped a little!

I took a towel and put it around her I laid on the couch after 1 minute I tried to call 911! I could see she opened her eyes! I looked surprised ''Juvia! Are you okay?!'' I asked her! I could see she was in a big surprise ''GRAY!'' She shouted! ''What are doing here?'' she asked me ''It doesn't matter'' I said ''I should call 911'' I took my mobile and was about to call 911! ''No wait it doesn't matter I'm fine!'' She said fast! ''I'm okay'' She looked at me! ''Okay'' I said and puts ice on her head!

There were a little silence between us….

**-Juvia's POV!-**

''So did you see it all?'' I started and asked him! He looked confused on me ''What do you mean?'' he said ''I said Did you see all this?'' I said and looked down on my body! He was surprise and blushed ''Y-yeah'' He said with a little laugh and looked away! ''I bet you have seen more here that you have seen with Lucy!'' she said and looked playfully on him ''Yeah I haven't seen Lucy naked at knocked out in the shower!'' he said sad to me!

''Gray you have saved my life'' I said to him! He looked at me ''I would do anything for you, to show how grateful I'm!'' I said to him and get a little closer and he haven't noticed it yet! He looked confused ''You are my hero Fullbuster ~'' I said with sexy voice ''I would do anything for you'' I said and got closer ''I can even give something Lucy can't give to you'' I said and got really close to him and our lips meets 'I can't believe I kissing him, I can even tell that he kissing me back'

We break the kiss and I looked at him with those puppy eyes and blushed a little and I could see in his eyes he was surprise!

We looked at each other's eyes

_''You are my hero and I would anything for you Gray ~''_

**_END OF Chapter 4!_**

* * *

**_Gray YOU BASTARD [ so what is gonna happen? :o  
So what do you think? Please Review :) i hope you like it! (Sorry for mistakes!)_**


	5. Chapter 5

_''I can even give something Lucy can't give to you'' I said and got really close to him and our lips meets 'I can't believe I kissing him, I can even tell that he kissing me back'_

_We break the kiss and I looked at him with those puppy eyes and blushed a little and I could see in his eyes he was surprise!_

_We looked at each other's eyes_

_''You are my hero and I would anything for you Gray ~''_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**-To Gray and Juvia – Gray's POV**

I looked at her with a big surprise! I couldn't believe I kissed her back! I don't even know what to say! 'I need to admit she look cute when she blush and- NO! I need to go away from here' But somehow I couldn't move!

''Gray ~'' I could her voice I looked at Juvia who was looking at me! ''Juvia…I-I-I need to go!'' I said to her! ''Promise me you go to the hospital after!'' I continued! I made my way to the door. I got outside fast! When I got out I saw someone called me!

''Hey Lucy'' I said! And somehow could feel my heart beating and I was nerves, and I don't know why?! ''Hi Gray, Where have you been all day?!'' She asked! All day!? Is already evening! ''I was with the guys in the bar and then I walked a around the most of the day!'' I said! ''Sorry if I made you worry!'' I said to her! And still couldn't believe what happened! ''No is okay Gray, I just hadn't heard from you all day!'' she said! ''Okay'' I said with a little voice! ''So do you have time to come home to me? I have great news!'' she said to me! ''Oh yeah! I will come to you!'' I said with a little smile!

_''Bye Lucy'' and I was about to end our call_

_''WAIT!...I love you gray…bye ~'' She said to me!_

_I just stood there with a little hurt smile ''I love you too''_

So I was on my to Lucy's _apartment_! But I have everything with me and Juvia in my head! Which make me in a bad mood! But I just ignored it because of Lucy!

* * *

**-To Juvia! - Juvia's POV**

I sat there can began to blush! ''What the hell is wrong with me!'' I said to myself ''Every time I think of him….my heart skip a beat!'' I looked around the apartment! ''I have fallen for him haven't I'' I said with a smile!

''And I know what I can give to him! That she can't'' I said 'Poor him he shouldn't wait like that' I took the towel off and put some relax cloths on and called a friend!

* * *

**-To Gray's way to Lucy- Gray's POV**

I was on my way to Lucy! And talked to myself ''Should I tell her?!'' I said to myself! ''Maybe I should tell Natsu first?!'' I was so confused and mad! 'I bet Juvia is going after me now!' I looked around! And got a flashback!

_''I would do anything for you Fullbuster!'' _

_''I can give you so much ~''_

I'm so confused! That I was about to kick somebody's ass! But I calmed down and try to forget it all for Lucy! She seemed happy! What does she want to tell me?

I looked around again and now I was in the part of the city I don't wanna be! The parties and drunken people! I looked at the drunk people and then on the people who stand in a line to get in to a party! And then I saw Lisanna, Cana, Mira and Erza! Well I can't say they are one of the bad people here because not everyone is there every day like I was! ''I guess they are have a girl night! But why not with Lucy?'' I said to myself! And was curious so I stopped and got over to them!

Lisanna notice me ''Hey Gray!'' she said they all turn around to me ''Hey girls what are doing here?'' I asked them and looked at them! ''We just have a girl night!'' Cana said and already had a beer in her hand! ''Without Lucy?!'' I asked! ''She is home because she is waiting for you!'' Mira said to me! ''Yeah there some good news she want to tell you!'' Erza said! ''Okay well I'm on my way!'' I said to them! I was about to say bye until someone's mobile ringed! ''Oh sorry is mine'' Lisanna said ''Is just a texted message!'' she looked at her phone! ''I got to go girls sorry'' She said and leave! Well I did too and was on my way to Lucy!

* * *

**-To Juvia! - Juvia's POV**

I wait for someone so I just cleaned a little ''Hmm what should I say?!'' I talked to myself until someone ringed on my door! ''I guess she is here already!'' I got over to the door and opened it! ''Hey Juvia!'' Lisanna said and hugged me ''Hey Lisanna'' I said to her and we got over to the living room!

''So what is wrong?'' she asked me and looked at me and was curious! ''Hmm well… is a long story!''

After some minutes!

''WHAT!'' she shouted ''BUT ARE YOU OKAY! NO! I MEAN YOU CAN'T KISS..I-I'' she shouted and was confused! ''I don't know what to say juvia! Lucy is one of my closed the friend!'' she said to me! ''She is is with Gray not you!'' She said! It killed me the last thing she said! ''I know is wrong..'' I said! ''But I think I have grown feelings for him'' I continued

''I can't say is wrong to have feeling for somebody!'' she said! ''But Juvia I know you try to find a plan!...But I'm not going to be in it!'' she said serious! There was a silence between us!

* * *

**-To Lucy There is home! - Lucy's POV**

I had a dress on there is black with white belt! And I had some paper there has something to do with the good news! ''Where is he?!'' I asked myself! I begin to walk around my apartment! ''What if, he will not like it!?'' I walked in room! And was worried now!

'DING DONG' I heard the door bell ring! So I just looked at the mirror fast and ran to the door and opened it! ''Hey sweety'' Gray said to me! I hugged him and gave him a big kiss! After some seconds we break the kiss! ''So what is the good news?!'' He asked me and was curious! ''Do you remember my dream job?!'' I asked him and looked at him! ''Yeah you want to be a designer and..'' He said and stopped turn around to me! ''And you want to make cloths and a collections, about all woman should love herself'' he said to me and smiled!

''Wow you remember it all!'' I said to him and smiled! ''Yeah of course but what has it to do with this?!'' he asked an was confused! ''yush! You so stupid!'' I laughed! ''I was at the model Business! The Magic Beautiful, I had a meeting with them?!'' I said! ''And I got a JOB!'' I shouted! I looked happy at him ''WOW! Really?'' he said! ''Yeah I got a contract! The first months I'm like an assistant but I can give some of my ideas and I can me a model too!'' I said to him! ''A model?!'' He smirk at me ''I love that idea'' he said playfully! ''What about you idea for collections'' he asked! ''Like I said I can give an idea! And then I'm gonna begin with collection!'' I said really happy!

''So'' Gray said and got closer ''How do you want to celebrate it?'' he asked me really close with a smile! ''Well I don't know what about a little wine!'' I asked him! ''Of course!''

We sat there all night! Drink a little wine talked and fall asleep in my bed! But I still haven't asked him where he has been!?

**END OF CHAPTER 5!**

* * *

**Okay sorry if you waited long ^^'' i know is bad but well what is gonna happen?! find out! next time ;D  
Please Review :)**


End file.
